thomas_new_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Improper Engines
Improper Engines, retitled 'Henry's Overcoming '''in American Releases, is the fourth episode of the fifth season. Plot One day, Henry was puffing along the Main Line with a local train. He was having a wonderful time until he saw that some Diesel oil from BoCo had spilled on the track ahead. "Driver, we need to stop! Now!" cried Henry, but it was too late. He slipped on the oil and dashed right by a red signal! Worse still, Donald was up ahead with a slow goods! Unable to stop, he crashed right into Donald's train. Henry was badly damaged. Luckily, nobody was hurt, but that didn't make up for all of the trucks destroyed during the calamity. "Och, what have ya done?" cried Donald. Henry felt very silly, even though he knew it wasn't his fault. James arrived with the Breakdown Train laughing. "Ha ha! This is proof that you are an improper engine! All these mishaps will force the Fat Controller to scrap you. First the Flying Kipper, then Welsh coal, then a cow, then Duck crashed into your brakevan, then another incident with the Flying Kipper, then your tubes, and now this!" chortled James. "Henry may be a bit accident-prone, but have you seen Percy? He recently crashed into some pumpkins and one of his mail bags exploded!" chuckled Donald. James laughed even harder, and puffed away to take Henry to the Steamworks. Later, James was taking Hector and some other Troublesome Trucks from the coaling plant towards the Steelworks. Hector was bored and whispered a plan to the trucks, "Let's hold back on the hill! It will serve him right for being rude to Henry!" whispered Hector. The trucks agreed to the plan, but James was unaware. On the hill, the driver looked back. "Looks like the trucks are playing their tricks again, James. Pull hard so we can get over this hill without any trouble." James heaved up the hill, but the trucks weren't willing to give up. He wheezed up the hill, going slower and slower. "I can't do it! I can't do it!" he panted. "Yes you can! Yes you can!" replied his driver. James huffed up to the top of the hill. "Ha! I told you annoying pests that I could beat you!" he laughed. Hector was cross and whispered to the trucks again. "Change of plans. We'll be pushing James down the hill instead!" he whispered. The trucks giggled and started to push James down the hill. The driver tried to put on the brakes, but James was helpless against the surging train. "I've got to stop! I've got stop!" groaned James. He whooshed down the hill, faster and faster until he saw that Edward was up ahead at Wellsworth. The crews of both engines and the guard jumped clear. James smashed straight into Edward's tender! "Ouch!" exclaimed Edward, "That hurt!" The driver examined him closely and found that the coupling between Edward and his tender had broken due to the pressure of James and the train. "Looks like you'll both have to go to the Steamworks," said Edward's driver. Edward and James sighed. "What a horrible day..." groaned James. But James started to worry; Henry was still in the Steamworks and would probably tease him back. James was right. As BoCo shunted the two engines into the Steamworks, Henry laughed. "Well, well, well! Looks like you, James, are an improper engine! How shocking!" James was very embarrassed. "I'm sorry I called you improper..." James confessed. Henry grinned. Characters * Edward *Henry *James *Donald *Hector *BoCo ''(does not speak) *Victor (cameo) *Percy (mentioned) *Duck (mentioned) Trivia *References to The Flying Kipper, Coal, Cows, Fish (Season 4), Something in the Air, What's the Matter with Henry?, and Percy's Lucky Day are used. Category:Season 5 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes